Chopsticks
by MissPatriciaPotter
Summary: Ryou and Yugi both like their Yamis. Bakura and Yami like their Hikaris as well. What better way to tell them by going out to a traditional Japanese restaurant? Where you have to use chopsticks. Pairings- YYY, BR, MM, and mention of BM


Summary- Ryou and Yugi both like their Yamis. Bakura and Yami like their Hikaris as well. What better way to tell them by going out to a traditional Japanese restaurant? Where you have to use chopsticks. Pairings- YY/Y, B/R, M/M, and mention of B/M 

Profread by DragonTalon666

Chopsticks 

By: MissPatriciaPotter

/Hikari through mind link to their Yami/ 

to their Hikari

It was a Saturday night and two couples were going out for supper. They were not officially couples but were close enough to be considered one. The two couples were Yami and Yugi. Then followed by Bakura and Ryou. Yami and Yugi got along fine. Yami started to realize that he had feelings for his Hikari a couple months ago. Yugi had liked the sprit of the Millennium puzzle ever since they had first met. 

Now Bakura and Ryou were another story. Bakura's whose past life was as a tomb robber and was rather possessive of Ryou. Bakura liked Ryou but tried to push those feelings aside because he had been going out with Marik at the time. Bakura's and Marik's relationship went on for about two months. Bakura and Marik fought constantly but a couple hours later the pair would be in bed their arms wrapped around each other. Unfortunately Marik's and Bakura's relationship ended a while back and Marik turned his attention toward Malik. Bakura became jealous and turned his attention toward Ryou. 

Currently Yugi had thought it was a great idea at the time to have dinner was a 'double date', Ryou thought it was a brilliant plan. There was only one problem the Yamis knew how to use forks but chopsticks was another story. 

The four of them were waiting for their table to be ready. Seto was the one who had made the reservations two weeks in advance. 

"This is fun," Ryou said as he swung his legs back and forth.

"Yeah," Bakura replied emotionlessly. 

On the other side of the bench Yami was sitting next to Yugi. " What are we doing here tonight, Abiou?" Yami asked puzzled of why they were here. Usually the two just stayed home on weekends and cooked something at home. 

"To have something to eat." Yugi responded quietly. 

Yami sat about for a minute, when all of a sudden he felt something through the mind link, it was fear, but what was his Hikari scared of? If his hikari was scared how come he didn't say anything? 

"What's the matter?" Yami said tapping Yugi on the shoulder, now noticing that more fear came through the mind link that the pair shared. Yugi shook his head and looked at the ground. He wasn't mad he was trying not to tell Yami the thing he wanted to tell him ever since he had first met him. He just didn't know how his Yami would respond to the news. 

"Your tables ready." A short girl dressed in a floral kimono said from the podium that separated the waiting room and the dining area. All four of them followed the girl to round shaped table that was in the center of the room. Yugi made a mental note to thank Seto for these reservations he had gotten for them as the four sat down at their table. 

All of them sat down Bakura beside Ryou with Yugi beside Yami. Yami glanced down at the table and say that there was a water glass, a white napkin, and a pair of what appeared to be wooden sticks. Curiosity filled Yami's crimson eyes. Yami picked them up and looked at them. His eyes widened at the sight of the newfound object. 

/Where are all the forks/ Yami asked through his mind link with Yugi. 

They don't have any here, that thing that you're holding up is what you eat your food with.Yugi sighed and looked down at the ground. After he sent that message he looked at Ryou and Yugi's eyes filled with fear. 

Ryou sensing his friends anxiety excused himself to the bathroom with Yugi following closely behind him. Ryou opened the door, and Yugi sped up. Ryou walked over to the marble counter and jumped up. Yugi leaned with his back not even touching the counter. 

"What's the matter?" Ryou asked. 

"I want to tell him," Yugi said quietly. 

"I know the feeling, " Ryou said as he jumped off the counter and wrapped his arms around Yugi in a comforting hug. 

"Well look who it is," a voice came from one of the stalls that had it's doors closed. The two hikaris moved closer together. 

"Yeah the Pharoh's squirt and Bakura's Hikari, " came another voice to the right of the stall. Both doors opened. This revealing Malik and Marik. Both walked to the sink and washed their hands. 

"So who do you want to tell?" Marik asked in an excited tone. 

"No one," Yugi said while looking down at the ground trying to hide his face which was slowly turning red. 

"Do you like someone _I _know?" Malik questioned while putting his arms around Marik's waist. 

"No" Yugi stated. 

"Look me in the eye, and tell me that." Marik said in a serious tone. 

Yugi shook his head. 

"So you do like someone," Malik said as he let go of Marik's waist and walked towards Yugi.

"Is it your Yami?" Marik questioned knowing that everyone in their group was taken. Also he did know that Yugi was gay because this was revealed in a game of truth or dare the boys had a couple weeks ago. 

Yugi sighed and said "yes."

Malik turned to Ryou and asked "how about you?"

"I like my Yami too," Ryou said his face also going red. 

"I see." Malik said he then took Marik's hand and led him out of the bathroom. Yugi and Ryou washed their hands and headed back to their table. 

When they got there both Yami and Bakura had discovered the chopsticks. Both were looking at them with great interest. Ryou sat down and looked strangely at his Yami he was waving the chopstick around like a sword. Yami became interested and did the same. Soon in no time the two broke out into a little duel. 

Bakura hit Yami's chopstick and it went flying to a table that had an elderly couple who were eating their supper. Luckily it didn't hit anyone it just landed on the ground. Yami not wanting to admit defeat raised his chopstick and _accidentally _through it straight to the table where Malik and Marik were sitting. 

"Baka Pharaoh," Bakura whispered to Yami as he noticed Malik telling the waitress that they were going to change spots. 

A couple of waitresses that weren't serving or taking orders were moving a table closer to the table of four. Once that was done Malik and Marik sat down. 

"This yours?" Marik asked holding up the chopstick that Yami had thrown. Yami nodded and Marik handed the chopstick back to him. " Thank you," Yami whispered very softly that Marik had to lean closer to hear. 

Ryou who had sat through the fight the whole time was close to laughing. He knew it wouldn't be polite, so Ryou did the next best thing he talked through the mind link. 

/Remind me to never let you play any Zelda game forever/ Ryou sent through the mind link impatiently waiting for his Yami's response. 

Why?Ryou could swear he saw his Yami's lips turn into a pout but the place was very ill lighted. It could have been a trick of the light but Ryou swear he saw his Yami pout. 

/Bakura did you just pout?/ This question took a long time for Ryou to get an answer to soon his Yami responded with No Tomb Robbers don't pout. Bakura then quickly added Why wouldn't you let me play Zelda?Bakura asked in a more demanding voice this time. 

Ryou chuckled /You take everything too seriously/. 

Do not

/Do too/ 

Well you know what I tried to do a spin attack and it didn't work why come Link gets all the good moves?Ryou did not know how to answer that question he simply added /I don't know why/ He was going to add I think you have a lot of good moves yourself but stopped himself from doing so. 

"Are you guys ready to order?" a girl in a purple kimono said as she flipped out a pad of paper and pen. 

Yugi and Ryou exchanged looks. What were they to order? They knew rice would be great but they needed something more then rice. Marik spoke up and ordered rice and a vegetarian dish that no one in the group had heard of. Everyone was quite surprised after all of them had thought that Malik and Marik ate meat. There was talk about it one time but everyone had brushed it off. Well that would explain why those two had such pale skin. 

Malik noticing, that the group had stopped talking and simply stated "we're vegetarians." The waitress then turned to Ryou to take his order. /Bakura what do you want to eat?/. 

I don't know what are you having?Bakura sent back through the mind link. 

/I'm having white rice with Sweet and sour chicken/ Ryou responded. 

Okay I'll have that.

"I'll have two plates of sweet and sour chicken with a side order of white rice. Thank you." Ryou handed the menu to the waitress after he was done ordering. 

Yugi taking a different approach just ordered what he wanted which was white rice and chicken balls with sweet and sour sauce. Yami sensing his hikari's likeness for the particular food he mentioned ordered the same thing. 

The food came about fifteen minutes later and during that time the three hikaris had to stop the Yami's from making threats of playing shadow games with each other. When the food came the conversations were forgotten and all began to eat with the exception of Bakura and Yami. They both watched as everyone else ate with the wooden sticks that they had been fighting with. Bakura wanting to get a response tapped his hikari's with his finger.

Sighing Bakura picked up his chopstick and looked at how everyone was holding theirs. It looked complicated, very complicated. Bakura tried and tried but did not get far. Soon he gave up and asked Ryou how to hold it. Ryou showed him how but Bakura still did not know how. Bakura gave up and set his chopsticks down on his plate. When the waitress came back he asked for a fork and knife. Yami who was having similar problems asked the same question.

Soon everyone was full and they were paying for the bill. Along with the bill they had gotten six fortune cookies. Both Yugi and Ryou opened theirs right away they both got the same fortune. Printed on a small, narrow piece of white paper was the words ' Don't hold back what you're trying to say'. Both knew that that they were going to have to tell their Yami's eventually so they told them then and there in the reception area. 

Ryou tapped Bakura's shoulder, "Could I tell you something?" Ryou asked as Bakura turned around. Bakura nodded and Ryou whispered I love you. Bakura tapped Ryou on the shoulder and asked, "Can I also tell you something." Ryou nodded this could either go good or bad. Ryou wanted it to go the former and hoped that it was. "I love you too." Bakura whispered while pulling Ryou into a hug.

Yugi and Yami were both sitting on the bench. Yugi had just paid the bill with the money that Seto had given him. He was going to thank Seto when he got to school on Monday. Yugi remembering his fortune cookie's fortune knew what he was holding back tugged on Yami's sleeve. Yami cocked his head to the side his crimson eyes meeting Yugi's amethyst eyes. "Yes?" Yami said looking down at his smaller half. "I have to tell you something important." Yugi said as he leaned closer to Yami so that he was almost sitting in his lap. "I love you." Yugi whispered in Yami's ear. 

Knowing that he had loved his hikari for a while whispered also "I love you too." Yami grabbed Yugi and pulled him closer to him, he then gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He definitely was going to owe Seto big time. The two got off the bench. It was time to go home. As Yami got off the bench a small piece of paper floated down it was stuck to his fortune it read 'You will find out a secret that someone has been holding back.' 

Author's notes- Wow this has taken a while to get out. Plus I couldn't get myself to get it written. Also this is dedicated to my family who helped me figure out how to use chopsticks. 


End file.
